Stab In the Back
by Sailor Bone Thugs1
Summary: Serena and Luna turned their backs on the Sailor Scouts
1. Default Chapter Title

Stab In the Back 

Serena and Luna went to bed earlier than before one hot June night. Before they closed their eyes, a bright came in Serena's room. "Luna, what is it?" asked Serena, blocking the light from her eyes. "I don't know." answered Luna, blocking the light from her eyes too. "Sailor Moon and Luna, you will work for me. You will betray your friends." said the man's voice. "Never!" yelled Serena. Before the two could do anything, the light went away. Serena and Luna looked at each other. "Weird" said Luna. "Yeah." Serena agreed. They went to sleep. A few seconds later, Luna spoke up. "Who should we kill first?" she asked. "Amy." answered Serena. They went back to sleep. The man looked at them from the nearest tree. "Good. They got brainwashed before they knew it." he whispered. He laughed and disappeared 

Part 1 ***** Serena ran to the Temple as fast she could. She had the feeling that something is going to happen. The others Scouts waited for her. "How in the Hell the leader could be late to a meeting?" asked Raye, slamming down her comic book. The other girls sat around the table sighed. They could be doing something this Saturday but, Serena had to have a Sailor Scout meeting. A few minutes later, she came. "Sorry I was late. I had to help with my mother fix one of the bedroom." explained. "You should had call first to tell us." said Raye. Serena gave her a dirty look. "Anyway, I got strange feeling that something is going to happen tonight at the park. Something evil." reported Serena. Everyone looked at her. "That's it? That what kind of crap you telling us?! I could had gone to the movie with Chad but, I have to be here to hear this crap!" yelled Raye. Everyone looked at Raye. "Raye, what the Hell wrong with you? At least Serena is trying." snapped Amy, putting her math book down. "I agree. You been acting more like a bitch than normal." added Mina. Raye looked at the wall. Raye waited for a long time to tell Chad she love him after the last battle that set them free from being Sailor Scouts but, now she have to be with the girls. Plus, she was scare that she might be pregnant like Serena's mother. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm still scare." explained Raye. Serena put her arm around Raye's shoulders. "I understand." Serena said. Raye smiled at Serena. All out of everyone, she was the coldest to Serena. After the meeting, Serena left. She walked slowly and stopped at the streetlight that sat at the end of Cherry Hill. "You told them?" asked a voice. Serena looked at the person who stood beside her. "Told them everything you told me to tell them." reported Serena. The man smiled at her. "Good girl. Get Luna and be ready. I want you two be there at least an hour before them." said the man. He disappeared. Serena smiled as she took out a cigarette and started to smoke it. "I'm going to have fun tonight." she whispered as she walked away. 

Part 2 ^^^^^ Sailor Moon and Luna waited for the others to show up. "When they going to come?" asked Sailor Moon. Luna licked her right paw then, looked at her. "We got a few more minutes before they come." said Luna. Sailor Moon looked at her watch. "You better be right." warned Sailor Moon. Luna gave her a dirty but, playful look. After they laughed, the man appeared in front of them. "Hello girls." he greeted them. Luna bowed to him. "Hello Master." she said. The man looked at Sailor Moon. "Why you didn't bow to me, Sailor Moon?" he asked. "I'm Princess and soon to be Queen. I don't bow down to no one." she said. The man grabbed her from the back of her neck. "You will bow down to me!I don't give a damn about your past or fucking future!" he screamed in her ears. Sailor Moon try to get away but, couldn't. He let her go. "I'm sorry." she apologized. He looked at her. "It's okay. Just remember." he said. "Sailor Moon!!" yelled Sailor Venus as she and the others ran to Sailor Moon and Luna. The man disappeared. "Showtime." Luna whispered in her ears. 

Part 3 @@@@@ Sailor Moon gave them a worry look on her face. "Good you here, guys! I think there something evil out here but, we don't know where it at." said Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury looked at her computer. A few seconds later she closed it. "Found it!! Over there!!" she yelled, pointing to her right. A snow tiger came out of its hiding place. "Die!" it yelled. It went past Sailor Moon and went to Sailor Mercury. "Sailor Mercury!!" yelled everyone as they saw the tiger pinned her down and started to rip her clothes and skin off. "Sailor Moon, do something!" hollered Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Moon looked at Luna. "Should we?" she asked. "No! Not now!" screamed the man voice in their heads. "You heard him." said Luna. Sailor Moon jumped on the tiger and threw it off of Sailor Mercury. Everyone was in shock. "I didn't know she can do that." said Sailor Venus. The others just stare as Sailor Moon and the tiger started to fight. Finally, at its weakest, Sailor Moon went behind it and snapped it's neck. "That was fun." said Sailor Moon, licking the blood off her arm. "Let's get something to eat." said Luna, she jumped on Sailor Moon's head. Sailor Moon smiled. "Good idea." agreed Sailor Moon. She walked out the park. Everyone watched her. "There's something weird about them." Sailor Mars. "You mean that Sailor Moon fighting and breaking that thing's neck and Luna not yelling at her?" asked Sailor Venus. "Yeah, plus why didn't attacked Sailor Moon? It just past her and went to Amy." added Sailor Mars. Everyone started to wondered the same questions as they followed their leader and her cat. 

Part 4 $$$$$ Amy laid in the bed. She could had die if Sailor Moon didn't pulled it off of her. She heard a knock on the hospital's door. "Come in." she yelled. Serena poked her head in. "Hey, Amy." she said with a smiled. Amy gasped. Serena's hair had no longer had the buns. Her hair was also short and dyed black. "Serena, what the world you did to your hair?" Amy asked as Serena walked over to the bed and sat in the chair. "I wanted a change. You like it?" asked Serena, playing with the shoulder length hair. Amy looked at Serena's finger. She wore a black rose stoned ring. "Black rose? I thought you would get red." said Amy. "Told ya, I wanted a change." repeated Serena. Serena looked at Amy's blue eyes. Part of her didn't want to do it but, it have to be done."I need some sleep, Serena. The others Scouts came an hour earlier and they got me so tried." explained Amy. Serena grinned as she got up. "I understand. See ya." said Serena. They hugged then, Serena walked out the room. "Tonight, you going to kill her." said the man in her head. Serena grinned as she walked down the hall. "Okay. I do anything for you, Master." she said to herself. She walked out the hosptial. 

Part 5 %%%%% Later that night, Amy dreamed about the same dream she had everynight. The dream of her and Greg getting marry. A few days earlier, Greg asked her hand in marriage and she said yes. "Oh Greg, we not on our honeymoon yet but, you still get me hot." she said as she wrapped her arm around Greg's arm. The heat was too real to believe. Amy woke up and saw the end of the bed was on fire. "Oh shit!! I need to get help!" she thought. She reached for the call button but, it was cutted in half. Amy looked around and saw everything was on fire. "I have to get out of here!" she thought. She putted her foot down on the floor but, quickly lifted it off the floor.It caught on fire a little. She putted it out. The whole floor was on fire. "Poor Sailor Mercury, it seem your brain can't save you." said a female voice. Amy looked around and saw the owner of the voice at the window. "Sailor Moon! Why the Hell you doing!?" Amy demanded. Sailor Moon laughed."Something I should had done a long time ago." explained Sailor Moon. Her eyes started to glowed. "Serena, what's wrong with you?" questioned Amy. "You and the Scouts. Bye, Amy. I was nice knowing you." said Sailor Moon. She raised her hand over her head. Amy looked at her. Before she knew it, the fire raised and caught her in the fire and quickly spreaded all over her body. "You had fun?" asked the man. Sailor Moon looked at Luna and the man. They sat beside her at the window. "Yes, I love this new power." answered Sailor Moon. She gave the man a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you came back, Rubeus." said Luna. The End 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Stab In the Back 2 

Part 1 ((((( "Damn! I can't believe Amy dead!" yelled Lita. She and the others girls sat in Amy's room after the funnal. Serena sipped on her tea. "Yeah, I know. What a damn shame." she agreed. "I'm sure we find whoever did this." added Luna. Artemis looked at Luna. "How?" he asked. Luna looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry. We will. I got faith in my Sailor Moon and the rest." she said with pride. Artemis sighed and went back to eating Lita's cake. Amy's mother came in. "I'm glad you girls came here. Amy always talked about how great friends you were." she said. Serena put an arm around the sad mother. "We loved your daugther. She was a great friend. We all going to miss her." Serena said. Mrs. Anderson looked at Serena and smiled. "I know, Serena. I just came to tell you can have anything you want but,I want to keep that blue teddy bear with the Mercury shirt on." she said. Everyone nodded. She went back downstairs. "I feel so sorry for her. Losing a daugther." said Mina, picking up a picture of her and Amy at Raye's birthday party that happened a few months earlier. "Yeah, I going to kill the person who did this." said Lita. "What you going to do if you get to end up like Amy? The person might get you before you get him or her." said Serena. Everyone looked at Serena. "She's right. We need a plan before we go killing everyone who look like a killer." added Luna. Raye looked out the window. She let a tear leave her eye for the fifth time. "I find out who killed you, Amy. When we will sent that person to Hell." she said to herself. Serena wrapped her arm around Raye. "Meeting at the Temple next Monday?" asked Serena. Raye looked at her "Why so late? It's Thursday." Raye said. "We all need time to be alone and just chill." explained Serena. Mina and Lita looked at each other then, sighed. That was a good idea. They didn't want to go to a Sailor Meeting after their best friend is dead. "Okay. Next Monday." agreed Raye. They sat in Amy's room not saying a word. Later that night, Serena and Darien sat in his living room. "Serena, are you okay?" he asked. Serena looked at him. All night she hadn't eaten like a pig, kiss him like they always kissed. "Yeah, I'm just trying to not to cry." she responded. Darien pulled her closer to him. "I know. But, we have to move on. She would want it that way." he said. Serena shoved him away. "How the fuck you can say that??! You don't know what the Hell she want! All we know, she might want to be alive or ice cream!" yelled Serena. Darien stared at Serena in shock. This was the first time he saw her acting like this. "Serena, calm down! I didn't mean to offen you!" he yelled back. Serena got up. "I won't calm down! I won't!" she screamed. She went to the window and opened it. She took a sniff of the fresh air. Darien walked up to her and kissed her on the back of her neck. "You okay now?" he questioned. She smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine." she said. They looked at the stars. "I love you so much, Sailor Moon." Darien thought. "Soon, you will be on the ground." Serena thought with her smile turned more evil. 

Part 2 ----- "Darien, I have to tell you something." said Serena. "What is it?" he asked. "I think Rubeus back." she said. Darien looked at her. "What you mean? I thought he was dead." said Darien. "I know but, I have a feeling he's back." explained Serena. A idea flashed in her mind. "What you want to do now?" he asked. Serena turned around and looked at him. "Anything you want to do, dear." she said. She leaned to kissed him. He broke the kiss. "I mean about Rubeus. Got any plans?" he asked. "No, but I think I can make some up while I'm having my head banging on the headboard of your bed." Serena said. Darien looked at her. This wasn't the same Meatball Head he know from almost two years. "Are you sure? This is will be the first time for you. I don't think you want to do tonight. You seem you been drinking too much." said Darien. "I want to have sex! I'm not drunk!" yelled Serena. Darien got a hold of her shoulder as she started to punched in the arms. "What's up with you? You never act this way! Stop it!" he yelled. Serena stopped then, gave him those sad blue puppy eyes. "I'm sorry." she said. Darien let go of her.They kissed until they saw Rubeus appeared in front of them. "Hello." he said sweetly. They broke the kiss. Darien pushed Serena behind him. "Go away! We don't have what you wanted anymore.Leave us alone!" screamed Darien. Rubeus laughed as he floated over them. "Shut up." he said. Luna jumped out the tree near the window. She attacked Darien. "Luna, what are you doing?!" hollered Darien as he grabbed the right side of his face. Blood was dripping everywhere. "Serena, do your job." ordered Luna. Darien looked at Serena. "What she mean?" asked Darien. Serena grinned. "This." she answered, she walked up to Darien and gave him a hard kiss on the the lips. She pulled away. "Best kiss?" she asked. "Yeah." he responded. "If you die, you die happy?" she asked. "Yeah." Darien repeated. Serena smiled. She pushed him. Everyone watched as Darien fell to his death. Everyone that was on the street was in shock. They wanted to call 911 but, they knew it was too late. "That was fun." said Serena. She, Luna and Rubeus went inside. 

Part 3 :p :p :p :p :p Raye, Lita, Artemis and Mina visited Darien's grave. He died two weeks ago. They came to his grave everyday but, no Luna or Serena. "Why Serena didn't come? He was her boyfriend." said Raye as they walked to Lita's place. "Too much. You should seen her when I told her." said Mina. "Most people do that. I don't blame her." whispered Lita. They went to Raye's Temple. Raye stopped everyone. "No, I feel something wrong." she explained. Everyone tranformed then, they ran inside. They looked around and saw nothing. "Well, we didn't see anything." said Artemis. They distranformed. "Well, sorry guys." said Raye. They went to her room. They didn't checked her room because they felt nothing when they was near it. Raye opened the door. She screamed. "Oh my God!" yelled Artemis as the other girls stared and listened to Raye's screams. Chad and Grandpa was dead. Blood was everywhere. They looked like someone had opened them up and throw their bodies all over the place. Raye felt weak in her knees. She couldn't take it anymore. She passed out. 

Part 4 :o :o :o :o :o 

After her friends, the bodies and the police left her alone on the night. Raye sat in the living room. She hated the fact her baby's daddy and her grandfather was dead. She could still see blood and bodies in her room. Chad was layin in her bed as Grandpa was on the floor. She could smell the blood. The killer scent was still in the air. "Poor Raye. All alone." said a cold voice behind her. Raye turned around in the chair. She looked at Serena. She had the evilest smile on her face. "Why you here? I don't feel like play your games." yelled Raye. Serena walked to her. "Every since we met, you try to boss me and take my place as the leader. It will all changed. You going to see all your friends. Amy and Darien. Your grandfather. Oh Chad. Poor Chad. I liked him. I felt bad when I cut him opened." said Serena. "Serena, what the Hell wrong with you? You're crazy." said Raye, she didn't move. "I see why you liked him. He was good in bed. We did it before I killed him." said Serena. Raye jumped up out the chair. "Bitch!" she screamed. She jumped at Serena. Serena took out a knife and stabbed her in the neck. Raye gasped as she felt the cool blade in her neck. Raye fell on the floor. Serena stood over her. "Bye Bye, Sailor Mars." she said then, she continued to stabbed her as Raye screamed for help. Five minutes later, the screaming stopped. 

Part 5 !@#$% Mina watched as she saw the coffins was put in the ground. She didn't notcied anyone else. Lita putted a hand on her shoulder. "We going to get who doing this." she whispered. "I should had stay with her. All three of us should had stay." Mina whispered. Artemis looked at the two girls. Two of his girls are dead. Two are here with and one are somewhere with his girlfriend. He always knew Serena and Raye had beef but, he thought Serena will come to sya good-bye. She never came. "Serena. Luna. Where the Hell are you?" he asked to himself. A tear fell from his eye. 

The End... 4 Now 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Stab In the Back 3 

Part 1 @$^*##@ 

Lita saw the monster coming to Serena's house as she walked down the street. It been two weeks after she saw her friend and her family was putted to rest. The monster crawled in Serena's room. Lita started to run. She wasn't going to loss anyone else. She tranformed into Sailor Juptier then, jumped up to Serena's window. Her family went to Grandmother's house so, Serena was all alone. She heard Serena's and Luna's screams. Sailor Jupiter looked inside and saw the monster wasted no time to attack them. "Showtime." thought Sailor Jupiter. She ran past the window and stared at the monster in the eye after it turned around to see who was behind it. "Sailor Jupiter, you came." yelled a happy Serena. Serena bended down to picked up Luna who was already was beaten half to death. "How dare you attack girls and their cats??! You will pay for that!" screamed Sailor Jupiter. The monster looked at her and laughed at her. "Dumb bitch. You can't beat me. You're too weak." said the monster. Sailor Jupiter started to growled. "Bitch? No one never did call me a 'bitch'. You pay for that too." said Sailor Jupiter. The fight was go. Meanwhile, Artemis walked down the same street Lita walked and saw the fight. "Oh no! The girls need help." he thought. He started to run to Mina's house but, he stopped. By the time he get her and come back, it might be too late. Also, he felt Luna was in pain. He turned around and started to run to Serena's house. He knew he can't do anything but, he have to try. He jumped up in the tree and climbed up as fast he could. He knew he might get himself killed but, he didn't care as long the remaining three Scouts and Luna was was alive and okay. "Damnit!" hollered Sailor Juptier as she held her right arm. It was badly burned. Serena held Luna as tight she could. The monster looked over it's shoulder. It was all planned by Serena. For a ditzy girl, she was a great actress. The monster looked back at Sailor Juptier but, saw she was gone. "Where she go?" it asked as it looked around the small room. Before anyone could say anything, she kicked it in the jaw cause it to lose three teeth. The monster fell on the ground and started to spitted blood. "How that for a bitch?" Sailor Jupiter joked as she stared at the monster with a cold stare. The monster got up and shook the pain off. "Pretty good. Can you beat two people, a monster and a cat at the same time?' it asked. Sailor Jupiter looked at it as she started to wonder if the kick to the jaw cause it to lose it's mind. "What the Hell you been smoking? No one is here but, you and me along with the girl and the...." she said but, stopped when she started to think about what shae was saying. Out of no where, Rubeus appeared. "Hi Sailor Jupiter." he said. Sailor Jupiter looked at him in shock. "I thought you was dead." she said. "I was but, I couldn't stand being in Hell with Emerald another minute. That laugh. Satan gave me another chance to destroy the world." he explained. Sailor Jupiter was about to ask another question but, she felt someone cutting her burned arm and someone pulling on her hair and threw her across the room. She got up and try to figure out who did it. Like she could read her mind, her new attackers walked to her. "Lita, you was a bitch. About everything. You try to steal Andrew and Alan away from me and you going to pay." said Serena. Sailor Jutiper looked at her with tears in her eyes as she saw her own blood on Luna's claws and hair in Serena's hand. "Serena, please tell me you just playing to be on their side then, betray them after this." begged Sailor Jupiter. Serena laughed then, slapped her. Luna spitted on her. This was all fun to them. "We don't fucking think so." said Luna. "Finish her!" ordered Rubeus. All of them jumped on Sailor Jupiter. Luna took her claws and ripped her skin to pieces as Serena and the monster was rippped her body parts apart. Serena held up her best friend's head in the air. "I always hated those earrings." said Serena. She ripped both ears off. Then, she pulled out Sailor Jupiter's eyes. She threw the head in the trash can then, held up the pretty eyes. "I think you look good having green eyes." said the monster. Serena smiled. "I think so too, Jenny." said Serena. Artemis watched the whole thin in the tree. He couldn't believe what just happened. He jumped down the tree and ran away. He thought no one saw him but, he was wrong. "You're next." thought Luna as she watch Serena peeled the eyes apart so she could have the green lens. 

Part 2 #$$^% He ran all the way home. He didn't stopped for nothing. He wanted to get far away from the house. Far away from the screams of Lita. But the mostly, he wanted to get away from the fact that the leader of the Sailor Scouts and the cat he loved killed a member of their own team. He finally made it to the house. As soon he stepped in the house thrugth the pet door, he putted all the pieces to the puzzle together. They did it! It was all their doing. Everything was a act. They planned everything from Amy's death to Lita's. He ran upstairs to Mina's room. She wasn't there. "Shit!! Out of all the night when our leader is killing everyone with a cat and a dead man she killed last year, Miss Sailor V got a date!" he thought. He jumped on the bed and went to sleep. A hour later, he heard the door closed quietly. He looked up and didn't see Mina. "Hello Arty." Luna said with a sweet smile. The same smile that made him weak and hot now, made him scare and cold. "What you doing here?" he demanded. Luna walked up to him. "I wanted to see what my boyfriend was doing." she lied. Artemis laughed. "Luna, you know that's not true. You lied worser than a member of the KKK who trying to get a in a Puff Daddy's party be saying he's Puffy's father." said Artemis. Luna try to act like she was hurt. "That's cold." she responded. She kissed him on the lips. He alway dreamed about this. But, he didn't want it after he know what she done. He pulled away. Luna looked at him. "I know." he said. "What you going to do about it? Serena got rid of everyone. No one is going to back you and Mina up. Soon, she going to joined them." said Luna. Artemis backed up. He never saw her so cold. He looked at her eyes. They looked like they was drained of her warmness. He knew she was brainwashed. He knew her and Serena's soul was taken away from them. It looked like their souls will never returned to their cold and heartless bodies. "Please. Stop it. I can get you help. You and Serena. You can beat this, Serena can too." he begged. Luna followed him. "We did fight it. We didn't want this but, we saw it. The light. We knew there the winner was at. Hell, we knew where the winners ate their lunches. You can joined us. Then, we can be together forever. Like we always wanted. Our dream. It wouldn't be the same without you. I love you." she said. Artemis knew not to trust her like the others did. But, deep inside he wanted to be with her. She might be cold but, he still loved her. "What I have to do?" "Help us kill Mina." "What if I don't help?" "You die." she answered. Artemis gasped. "I see." he said. Luna walked up so close to him, he could feel her sweet breath. "What's it going to be?" she asked. Artmeis opened his mouth. 

Part 3 *&^%# Mina came in the house at 4:09 a.m. She giggled as she walked upstairs. She walked in the room. She gasped as she saw Artemis on the bed. "Hi." she said. No answer. "It won't happen again." she lied. Still no answer as she took her clothse for.. for the second time in the eight hours period. She started to get worry. She walked to the bed. "Artemis?" she asked as she tapped on his shoulder. His eyes never blink. Mina screamed in horror as she watched his head fell off his shoulders and blood spilled all over her and on the bed. She looked at the back of his head after it rolled off the bed and next to the trash can. "You're next." it read. Mina sat on the bed and started to hold the headless cat until her parents came in. 

Part 4 **$$* "Damnit! Damnit!" thought Mina as she saw Lita body lower in the ground. After everyone left, Mina stood there. She didn't even hear Serena walked up to her. "I miss her already." she said. Mina turned around. "Funny. I thought you didn't care." said Mina coldly. Serena act hurt. "Why you said something like that?" she asked. Mina felt bad about what she just say to her only best friend. "Sorry. I was just mad at myself." Mina explained. Serena putted a hand on Mina's shoulder. "I understand. It took a hard and long time for me to come here. I couldn't bear to see Darien and Raye dead." said Serena. They hugged. They let go then, they went to Mina's room. Serena gasped as she saw the dry blood on the floor. "What happen?" "Someone killed him last night." Mina said. "Where the body at?" questioned Serena. "Backyard." answered Mina. They sat on the bed cry for hours. "Well, Luna did a great job on Artemis last night. I didn't even saw him in the tree. But, I fix Mina as soon the sun go down." thought Serena. "I got bad vibes on Serena. I don't know why but, I think I keep my eyes in case of something goes down." thought Mina. Serena left after staying with her friend for two hours. Serena walked down the street then, stopped when she saw Rubeus standing on the corner. "She die tonight." reported Serena. "No, wait. Let's play with her then, we go in for the kill." he ordered. Serena growled. Rubeus kissed her on the lips."I know but, that's how you play the game." he added. "Why I feel like HHH?" asked Serena. "Cause, you're the game. A bigger game than that wrestler. Trust me." he said. Serena smiled as they went to her house. 

Part 5 !*$^@ "She killed us!" yelled one voice. Mina turned to her left side. "She will do the same if you close your eyes or turn your back for a second." added another voice. Mina went back to her right. "Be careful. She pure evil. He got into her and Luna's soul. It not their fault." said another voice. Mina sat up. The dreams of her dead friends came to her after she and Serena sat on the bed. She didn't believe it but, it made things come together. "What can I do? It just me." she asked. "Just don't trust them. Don't stay away from them all the times. Plan everything before you meet Serena, Luna, or both. Don't end up like us." said Amy. Mina nodded her head. Even in death, Amy was still the brain of the group. "Please don't let your heart get in the way of your mind. She rip that out in a quick second." said Raye. "Don't get too close. That's when they do the most damages." said Darien. "Don't come running to save them. It's a trick." added Lita. "Don't think you can change them. It's too late. They don't the same. They are not your friends. Remember that!!" screamed Artemis. Mina looked out the window. Her friends are counting on her. Their souls haven't gone to Heaven because they feel unrest. They all had their own stories of their end. They knew Serena and Luna was brianwashed by Rubeus but, they couldn't save them. Really, they only knew it after they died. "I do it. I can't believe I'm saying this but, it have to be done." said Mina. Finally, the voices left her and she went to sleep with one eye open. She wanted to see who was coming to 'visit' her. 

The End....Ha! Yeah right! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Stab In The Back 4: Final Showdown  
  
Part 1  
%@#&#  
  
It been a month since Lita's death and the truth about her friend and her cat. She heard some footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, Molly!" said Mina as she looked at the very scared Molly who was still breathing hard.  
  
"Oh Mina! I'm so happy to see you! I'm worry about Serena." said Molly after she calmed down. Later that morning, they walk slowly to their schools.  
  
"She been acting weird? I know, she been acting like that with me too. I guess the fact everyone near is dead. I feel weird too." said Mina. Molly never looked up to see Mina's eyes. They remind her about Serena's old eye color, before she changed them to green.  
  
"What should I do? I know this is hitting her hard but, she looked so drained from her body. Like her soul been taken away from her." said Molly. That made Mina's mind started to wonder.  
  
"Leave her alone. I think that will be the best." said Mina. She wanted Molly to stay away from Serena and Luna as long she could. She didn't want Molly's blood be on the floor, hands, paws or anywhere else.  
  
"I think you're right. I do that. I was like this when my dad died." remembered Molly. She hugged Mina.  
  
"Be strong." Mina whispered. They broke the hug.  
  
"You too. If you need someone to talk to, I be there." said Molly then, she went to her school. Mina smiled as she walked to her school. She kept Molly's words in her head. Even they wasn't tight as she and Serena but, Molly was a cool person to hang around.  
  
"I feel you watching me. You will not get me weak like you did to the others." thought Mina as she looked up into the sky. She went to her school. The first time she made it on time in years. Artemis would be so proud of her.  
  
Part 2  
****$  
  
Mina sat in her room, doing her homework. She couldn't keep her mind on the work because of the events of her friends haunted her.  
  
"Math is hard for me too." said a Voice behind her. Mina turned around saw Serena with Luna on her shoulder.  
  
"What the Hell you two want?" asked Mina coldly.  
  
"We just want to see what's up with you. We never see you around." explained Serena. Mina stood up.  
  
"I know about you and Rubeus. How can you do this? They was your friends and he was your boyfriend." said Mina.  
  
"They thought they was better than me. I had to show them who was better. Amy with her brain, Raye wanted Darien and thought she could be a better leader than me, Lita with her cooking and her power." Serena said.  
  
"What about Darien? Why he had to die?" asked Mina.  
  
"He always think he the biggest hero ever. He thought he can throw a dumb rose then, leave." responded Serena.  
  
"He loved you!! You loved him!!! Why you betray his love?" questioned Mina.  
  
"I was sick of him." said Serena coldly. Mina looked at Luna.  
  
"I killed Artemis. That was good." said Luna.   
  
"Why you killed Artemis?" she asked.  
  
"I gave him choices. Be with us, he lived. Stay with you, he died. I guess you know the end." said Luna with a cruel smile on her face.  
  
"Time to go." said Rubeus. Serena and Luna disappeared.  
  
"Good-bye. See ya later. We got to book it!" said Serena as she faded away. Mina looked around.  
  
"We will meet again. This time, we will fight and I will set you and Luna free." thought Mina as she went back to her homework. After six minutes later, Mina threw the heavy math book across the room and laid her head down on the desk. She cried until she fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile in Serena's room  
  
  
"She won't give up. I know her. She rather die in a fight then, hand it over." explained Serena as she and Luna watched Rubeus paced up and down.  
  
"Well, kill her!!!" screamed Rubeus, causing Luna and Serena jump at the bass of his deep voice.  
  
"She not an easy person to kill. To tell you the truth, none of those bitches was easy to kill." added Luna. Rubeus walked up to the bed and gave Luna a backhand slap that cause the small black cat to fall from the bed.  
  
"I tell you who easy and not easy to kill!!" he yelled. Serena looked at Luna with tears in her eyes then, looked at Rubeus.  
  
"What the Hell you did that?! She didn't mean anything!!!" Serena screamed. Rubeus threw Luna out the opened window then, jumped on Serena.  
  
"I want to be alone with you." he whispered. Luckily, Luna didn't die. She slowly climbed up the tree and saw Rubeus having his way with Serena under the covers.  
  
"Oh my God. What happen to us?" asked Luna as she stared at the action.  
  
Part 3  
^^^^@  
  
  
Mina walked to home on sunny Friday. She always enjoy these kind of days. But, she felt something was missing. The bright smiles of her friends and cats. Serena and Raye screaming at each other, Amy and Lita trying to break up the fight, Artemis trying to mack Luna and Luna slapping him. Darien bumping into them and he and Serena kissed with passion.  
  
Mina could hear everyone goaning and Raye's bitching. She didn't even notice tears was coming from her eyes and down on her cheeks.  
  
"Why Rubeus? Why them? Could you find another group of innocent sisters to do your dirty works?" asked Mina as she walked by. Mina fell to the ground. She held her stomach, moaning in pain. She looked down and saw her white blouse was covered in blood.  
  
"Now, you know those blood stains are a pain to get out of white." said a voice behind her. Mina turned around slowly and her eyes met who spoke to her.  
  
"You!" hollered Mina as she saw Serena in her school uniform. Serena held a huge bag over her shoulder and a sword with her name in the blade in her another hand.  
  
"Duh! Damn, they called me the airhead? Anyway, like the cut I gave you?" Serena questioned with the biggest grin ever.  
  
"How?" Mina asked. Serena laughed.  
  
"Something Rubeus taught me." Serena explained.  
  
"I have enough!!! You and me!!! Next Friday in the park!!! Winner be the last one standing with the loser's head in her hand." said Mina.  
  
"Sound fun!! I be there. 8:00 p. m?" asked Serena. Mina nodded.  
  
"That will be great. I have a date at 9:00." Mina agreed. Serena threw her the bag at Mina. Mina caught it.  
  
"Don't be late." said Serena then, she disappeared in front of Mina's eyes. Mina saw her shirt no longer had blood and the cut disappear. She opened the huge and gasped and dropped when she saw what was in it. Amy, Lita, Darien, Raye and Artemis's heads spilled out. Mina saw another huge object in the bag.  
  
Mina let the thing dropped. She got up with her jaw dropped opened. Molly's head slowly rolled next to Amy's head.  
"What have he done to you"? Mina thought as she ran home, trying not to throw up.  
  
Part 4  
$$$$%  
  
  
Sailor Venus looked at her watch. Almost 8:00.  
  
"I was here an hour earlier." said a sweet voice. Sailor Venus looked over her shoulder and saw Sailor Moon, Luna and Rubeus.  
  
"I thought it's just you and me." said Sailor Venus, turning her whole body around.  
  
"It is. They just the fans." Sailor Moon explained. She threw Sailor Venus a sword with Sailor Venus's real name on it.  
  
"Thanks." said Sailor Venus.  
  
"You're welcome." responded Sailor Moon. Rubeus and Luna sat on the bench, eating popcorn.  
  
"Get on it!!" yelled Rubeus. Luna looked up then, quickly looked away. She slowly started to think about the events and the effect Rubeus had on them.  
  
"What's wrong with me? Why I feel bad about everything Serena and me done?" Luna thought. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the two swords hitting each other. It sound like Sailor Jupiter's thunder. Sailor Moon had Sailor Venus on the ground but, she was still fighting as she try to crawl backward to get away from Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon finally knock the sword out of Sailor Venus's hand and stood over her with a smile.  
  
"What a shame. The great Sailor V is going to die. Anything you want to say before I slice your head off, Sailor Venus?" asked Sailor Moon, taking the sword over head.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to get this off my chest for awhile. I should had been leader. I'm a better Scout leader than you could be on your best day." hissed Sailor Venus. The smile disappear from Sailor Moon's lips.  
  
"Die Mina!!!" yelled Sailor Moon. Luna jumped from her seat.  
  
"No, Serena!!!" screamed Luna as she leaped in the air. The sharp blade cut Luna in two. Both girls was in shock. Sailor Moon fell on her knees.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it. Why you had to jump in, Luna?" whispered Sailor Moon as she held both parts of Luna.  
  
"She was nothing!!" yelled Rubeus. Sailor Moon put Luna down and threw the sword at Rubeus. He didn't have time to block it. It hit him between the eyes. Sailor Moon watched Rubeus fell to the ground. Sailor Moon still had her back turned on Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus still smell hate in the air.  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry." said Sailor Venus. Sailor Moon turned around and she couldn't say or do anything. Her head fell to the ground. Sailor Venus picked it up.  
  
"I won." whispered Sailor Venus. She dropped it then, walked away.  
  
"Thank you, Mina." said a voice. Sailor Venus turned to see Serena and Luna in angle form floating above her.  
  
"I wish I didn't had done it." said Sailor Venus. Serena smiled and shook her head.  
  
"You had to do it." said Serena.  
  
"We don't blame you." added Luna. All the other Scouts, Darien, Artemis and Molly appeared.  
  
"Thank you so much for freeing their souls from evil." said Molly.  
  
"Molly, how you die?" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"Serena jumped on my back and stabbed me 87 times." explained Molly.  
  
"We have to go. We will always be with you, Mina." said Raye.  
  
"We love you." said Amy.  
  
"You always be in our hearts." added Lita.  
  
"We will guide you all the way." Darien said.  
  
"Kick some bad guys's ass!!" Artemis. They slowly disappeared. Sailor Venus changed back to Mina. Mina went home.  
  
Part 5  
@@@@#  
  
  
Mina climbed up to her bedroom window and changed her nightgown. Mina fell on the bed. It been eight months since Serena and Luna died. She loved the fact she have no more monsters to destroy. She finally fell asleep but, she didn't know someone was watching her.  
  
The End 4 Now   



End file.
